


Tumbled

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small prompts left for me on Tumblr. #8 - Coffee Shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tough Choices

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is also glackedandmullered. If you have prompts feel free to pop them over to there!

"MICHAEL!" The yell came from two ends of the yard. 

”MICHAEL COME ON!” That one was Geoff, his hands grappling at the wooden fence as an infected tugged backwards on his shoulders, rotting bloodied mouth edging dangerously close to Geoff’s Jugular. 

"COME ON MAN I NEED YOU!" And there was Ryan, foot kicking out at the infected attached to his own leg. His ankle was tearing, the skin around splitting under the force of the sharp nails. 

Michael whipped his head back and forth between the two, heart tearing into pieces at the realisation that he would have to choose. Two of his best friends, the only ones left after the infected got into the office and took everyone else. One was going to die and it was up to Michael alone to make the call. Talk about a fucking shit day. 

The cries were getting louder and more urgent as blood pooled around Ryan’s foot and Geoff could feel the hot breath of the infected getting closer and closer to its meal. 

Michael raised his shotgun, closed his eyes for a second and when he reopened them was only focused on one man. 

He shot at the infected holding Geoff back and grabbed a tattooed arm at the same time he heard the fence crack and the infected holding onto Ryan tear into his leg as another three appeared behind, taking their places around him as he screamed in horrendous pain. 

Geoff tugged the shotgun out of his hands and grabbed his hand before he could turn his head.

"Don’t turn around, Michael. Look straight ahead." 

They walked away and never looked back.


	2. Where will you be waking up

Michael faced the mirror.

He straightened his tie with precise dexterity and smoothed the collar on his black, silk lined blazer. He ran a hand full of gel over his curls, smoothing them down into a firm solid hold and checked his skin for imperfections. Smooth, shaved, clean. The TV was blaring static and the room was dancing with white noise.

The glaring neon light from the motel sign flickered across the floor of the room, lighting up the suitcase lying on the chair by the window. Michael neatly folded his jeans and faded tee and placed them in the case along with a small case of toiletries and took out a plain leather bound journal.

He sat at the motel desk and tore a single page from the journal, he lifted the pen and scrawled practised lines on the paper. He stood, placing the paper down and set the journal back in the suitcase, closing the lid he picked it up, his hand wrapping tightly around the leather handle.

Adjusting his suit once more in the mirror he strolled slowly to the door, turning for one last survey of the room before tapping the light switch off and turning the door handle. Behind him the static lit up the room in a disjointed rhythm, casting shadows and demons across the walls. Walking out to the hall, he closed the door with a quiet click and hooked a long strip of card over the handle, a card that read do not disturb.

By the time anyone checked the room, he would be long gone. He would be across the states having dinner in New York before anyone located the body inside room 203. The body laying on the bed, splattered with blood, head bruised and bloodied, bones broken and skin torn.

Before anyone would read the note on cotton paper that was slowly soaking up rich red fluid with every second that passed.

A note that read, I’m sorry Gavin.


	3. Blanked

It had been the butt of jokes, the talking point on podcasts and something to call the ultimate Gavism but the thing was, when it came down to it, seeing Gavin experience what they could only name a ‘brain episode’ they were terrified.

It had just been a normal day, nothing unusual going on just all 6 guys in the office editing together. Then Gavin got up to go for a piss, got as far as half way up and then dropped like a stone to the floor. Michael jumped up first with a nervous cry and knelt down to Gavins level as he sat, legs spread out in front of him and arms hanging limply against his thighs. The others followed, cautiously calling his name but receiving nothing in reply.

Ray snapped his fingers in front of Gavins face but he only blinked sluggishly in response and a wave of panic ran through all of them. Geoff shoved Michael sideways and took his place directly in front of the young man, his legs spread either side of Geoffs body.

“Gavin?” Nothing.

“Gavin can you hear me?” Nothing again.

“For fucks sake Gavin can you fucking hear me?” Geoff planted his hands on Gavins shoulders and raised his head to meet his eye level. The young lads eyes were glazed over, his pupils large and his eyelids drooping. His mouth was gaping open slightly as if he had lost his ability to hold it closed and his head was lolling to the side without any support.

“Sh-should we call an ambulance? I think we should call an ambulance. I really think we need help here.” Ray stammered and Michael grabbed his hand for comfort, for which of them though was another question.

“No, Ray just be quiet okay? Ryan can you get behind him or something, I feel like he’s gonna fall over.” Ryan did just that, settling behind on his knees, his hands pressed to the small of Gavins back keeping him stable and upright while Geoff continued to try and get a response out of the silent man.

“I’m being totally serious now man, can you hear me at all?” He grabbed Gavins hand in his and squeezed gently. “Can you feel that? Squeeze back if you can feel that.” He waited a beat and relief ran through him when he felt the slightest, weakest squeeze back to his own hand.

“Okay, good so you can hear me. Just come back to us yeah? We’re all right here. It’s okay we’ll take care of you.” He was starting to think Ray might have been right, they weren’t equipped to deal with this – whatever it was – and this might be beyond their control.

Suddenly Gavin blinked and his head snapped up, his hand left Geoffs and he glanced around blearily to everyone sitting around him. His head turned to look at Ryan and questioningly gestured to the hand on his back.

They helped him unsteadily to his feet and, when Geoff got a look at him again his eyes had cleared and widened, his face was much more firm and he definitely looked a hell of a lot better. Not that it made any of them feel better. Gavin lowered himself back into his seat and rubbed his forehead firmly with his knuckle.

“What was that?” Ray asked quietly.

“I don’t know…probably just a funny turn of mine.” He laughed and shrugged, spinning his chair around to face his computer again but it stopped halfway when Michael planted his hand on the back.

“No, no Gav you don’t get to do…that, and not do anything about it. That was fucking terrifying you asshole!” Gavin bit his lip and furrowed his brow and Michaels expression softened.

“Had this happened before?” He whispered and Gavin couldn’t lie to him like this so he nodded.

“That’s it, we’re taking you to the doctor. This isn’t okay anymore. You’re getting seen.” Geoff demanded, pulling Gavin up out of his chair despite his protests.

“Nope, you’re not allowed to argue, Michael was right that was the scariest thing I’ve ever fucking seen so I’m not letting you make decisions right now.” He couldn’t fight. He’d never wanted to admit it to himself but he was scared, these things frightened the shit out of him and as much as he would tell them the opposite, he was really really relieved that he now had his boys who would force him to do the one thing he knew he had needed to do for a long time.


	4. Sniffles

“N-no go away.” A weak raspy voice drifts through the crack in the opening door.

“I have some water and medicine and soup for you Michael.” Gavin announced, strolling in against Michaels wishes and places the tall glass of iced water and a bottle of cough syrup on the bedside table.

“I thought you were at work.” Michael grumbled, unwrapping himself from the cocoon he’d made himself from the bedsheets and taking the bowl of soup Gavin passed him. 

“I’m not gonna leave you alone am I now.”

“I don’t wanna get you sick.” The sick man whined, turning away to cough roughly into his palm.

“I don’t get sick remember?”

“Fuck off that d- d- achoo! Doesn’t work.” He groaned and sniffled taking the tissue that Gavin passes from the box under his arm.

“Let me deal with that, love. Shift over.” Gavin gently nudged Michaels leg under the sheets and knelt on the edge of the bed. Michael threw one arm over his eyes and moaned.

“No, go downstairs Gavin, leave me to die in piece.”

“You’re not gonna die now move over you sausage or I’ll just sit on top of you.” Michael huffed but shuffles his aching body over and lets Gavin plonk down beside him, almost spilling the soup as he does so, he slides one arm around Michaels shoulders and lets him rest his head down on his shoulder.

“Now eat this soup. I had to use the microwave and everything.”


	5. How it ends

Never in a million years would he have thought it would end this way.

Slowly choking to death on his own vomit in a motel bathroom, an empty pill bottle rolling across the floor once it had been released from a weak limp grasp. The floor is filthy, grimy and blackened with dirt and the light over head is dim and flickering while the tv in the adjoining room blares out white noise from a static covered screen. The sky is dark and cloudy and spits course cold rain down from the heavens into floods on the ground.

He hates that he got to this point but really, when he looked back, it was the obvious end.

There are jokes you see, jokes at his expense that are told just one too many times, laughs that are just a little too loud and nights alone that are just a little too quiet. There’s the blame that falls to him more times than he can count and stern words that he can’t quite seem to draw affection from, trying to find the love anymore is like trying to get blood from a stone. It’s just not there. It doesn’t feel there at all.

Their shared bed felt too cold on one side, their house resonating a constant awkward pause, tension thick enough that you could slice it open with a knife and let all the bad stuff escape. Everything is just too difficult, too hard to handle.

So he walked out. Middle of the night, no one said a word, no one even woke up.

In a perfect world his boys would storm in. They’d haul him up and pat his back and force him to vomit up the pills while one of them calls an ambulance. They’d scream and cry and beg him to keep talking, stay alive, don’t die. They’d sob out apologies and pray to the Gods they don’t believe in to save him just this once. In a perfect world they would say I love you, words that he hadn’t heard in months.

But when has it ever been a perfect world?


	6. Chapter 6

It starts with Ray tossing a couple of burgers onto his desk. He doesn’t say a word and Gavin just shrugs and thanks him with a confused smile.

A couple of days later Geoff brings him a bag of chips and leaves them on his chair to find when he returns from the bathroom. Again Geoff doesn’t say anything and, when Gavin asks what they’re for, Geoff simple replies ‘good snack foods dude’ without looking up from his computer.

Then Jack and Ryan invite him out for dinner and order him the greasiest pizza they can with regular soda and an ice cream desert. At this point Gavin is suspicious that something is going on but no one is saying a word.

He breaks when Michael returns from Denny’s one morning with a huge platter of greasy food - sausages, eggs, bacon and pancakes smothered in thick syrup. He looks at the plate for a second when Michael plonks it down in front of him, syrup slopping up the sides, and back up at Michael. He doesn’t even look Gavin’s way, instead carries on with a normal morning routine, clicking on the xbox and his computer. Gavin shakes his head with a frown and stands up, his chair wheeling backwards until it hits the door with a thud. That gets their attention.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" He barked, annoyed.

"What?" Ray asked much too innocently for Gavin’s liking and he pointed at Ray angrily with one hand on his hip reminding the guys of a mother scolding her children.

"Don’t what me Ray. You know what you’ve been doing, I know that you’ve been doing, but I don’t get why."

They stared at him in utter silence and Gavin threw his hands up in frustration.

"You’ve been feeding me! all of you, giving me extra food and throwing me your leftovers and taking me out for the greasiest meals I didn’t even know existed!"

"We just want you to eat!" Jack shrugged and everyone nodded while Gavin groaned.

"Well stop it!" He shouted and Geoff spun around to look directly at him before speaking softly.

"You’re too skinny." Gavin sighed heavily with a frustrated groan and sank back down into his chair that was still against the office door.

"I have a fast metabolism you sausage. I can’t help it. It’s not like I’m starving myself or some shit okay? Christ I mean I appreciate the thought guys but seriously I’m stuffed." He scooted forward to his desk and picked up the Denny’s plate, holding it out for Michael to take and nodding satisfied when the man reached out and took it.

"So does that mean you don’t want home slice later?" Ryan commented after a minute in silence.

"Sod off of course I do." His boys didn’t half drive him nuts sometimes.


	7. Strawberries

Gavin David Free smelled like strawberries.

It had started one day when he used the wrong shampoo on the morning of his return flight to Austin after a trip home. His Mum had a special brand which had a rich scent and Gavin didn’t care that it was a bit girly, he smelled fucking awesome.

His boys liked it too.

Ray had tackled him the second he left the arrivals gate; he spun him around and pulled him into a tight hug and inhaled the smell deeply.

“Fuck you smell good.” He whispered and closed his eyes to enjoy the powerful scent some more. A quick kiss on the lips and he was passed off to the rest of them who all commented their approval on the strawberries.

After that he showered at home, used the old shampoo, the normal one and Michael had huffed in disappointment when he pressed his face into Gavins hair that night in bed. He showed up the next morning with a bottle of Strawberry scented soap and told Gavin everything else was off limits.

So he kept using it and, yes sure he got a few laughs and funny looks from the guys at work and, yes Barbara may have asked if she could borrow some because it smells so pretty but Gavin didn’t care. Because his boys held him whenever they could and they stayed right up close when they were together. Geoff even joined him in the shower some days to wash his hair for him.

Ryan always sat him in his lap while they played on the xbox at home, arms wrapped around his waist and his chin resting on Gavins shoulder and he’d kiss his neck so gently. 

Jack went out and bought him scented body wash too and Gavins ended up being the main source of air freshener in the house. Nobody complained a single bit.

So Gavin David Free smells like Strawberries.

And he fucking likes it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicked this off a prompt list on tumblr by deltajay. 
> 
> Prompt: I have a thing for blind musician aus &I would like to see Gavin as such & he accidentally sits at a table at like a coffee shop with Michael &is all sorry I’ll just go. Michael obviously says it’s okay. blah blah. Ends with Gavin being sorry here have these (tickets to his show or concert or whatever)

"Morning Gavin!" A voice called as he walked through the door onto the hardwood of the coffee shop. 

"Ray! How are you mate?" He took the warm mug that was pressed into his hands and thanked Ray with a smile.

He navigated his usual path, the chairs set out exactly how he always remembered and patrons waiting patiently out of his way as he passed.

He placed the mug down on his usual table and swung his messenger bag over his shoulder, dropping it on the ground he sat and lifted the mug to his lips, blowing on the drink and inhaling the scent of fresh coffee.

"Uh, hey…" Gavin jumped and felt the steaming liquid from his mug slosh over the edge and splash his hand. He hissed and a wad of paper was brushed against his skin as someone attempted to mop up the mess around his hands. 

"Shit, I’m sorry man, didn’t mean to make you jump." The voice was soft but firm with a Jersey twang and Gavin sucked in a breath when skin brushed against skin and the paper was moved away. His hand stung a little but it wasn’t too bad. 

"It’s fine, didn’t know anyone was sitting here, it’s usually empty." He reassured and quickly folded up the sleeves of his shirt as he felt the liquid beginning to cool against his skin.

"You didn’t see…" The voice trailed off as Gavin raised a hand and tapped at his dark glasses and there was a barely audible gulp.

"Fuck…I’m fucking awesome at sticking my foot in it." 

"Nah it’s not a problem, don’t worry about it. I have an excuse to kick Ray for not telling me the seat was taken. I’ll just go" He reached down for his bag but a hand shot across the table, grabbing his forearm that was resting on the table.

"Don’t." The voice barked suddenly and Gavin looked up in confusion before another voice laughed near his ear and he heard a mug land by his hand.

"I’d be more grateful to guys who get you refills when you throw your drinks everywhere."

"It wasn’t my fault, he startled me!" He gestured in the general direction of the guy sitting with him and the man scoffed.

"Throwing the blame get’s you nowhere Gav," Ray pointed out in a sing song voice as he took a swig of the half empty coffee and walked away.

"Michael." The hand touched his again, taking it in his firm grip and shaking it. Gavin felt a spark under his skin. 

"Huh?"

"That’s me, I’m Michael. And you’re Gav?" He withdrew his hand again and Gavin could have actually sighed at the loss of contact.

"Gavin…Gavin Free, nice to meet you Michael."

"You too. Hey so I gotta go, working and shit, maybe we could do this again sometime? Not the making you throw coffee bit or anything just the coffee. Or you know maybe not, it’s not a problem…" He babbled and Gavin shot his hand across the table to where he assumed Michael to be, catching his arm and reaching into his own back pocket with the other.

He located what he was looking for and drew out a small card; he handed it across the table and smiled when it was taken from his hand with a brush of the fingertips.

"I play here sometimes, Guitar" He gestured to the small stage where a cluster of instruments and equipment sat piled up at the side. "I have a gig on Saturday, here’s a ticket, It starts at 7 but I mean you don’t have to listen, just…meet me after?" He stammered, unsure of why he was suddenly so nervous.

"I’ll be here at 6:30." There was a brush of material against his shoulder and a breeze as Michael disappeared past him, his heart jumped in his chest and a grin painted his face.

"Smooth, Gav." A chuckle from behind.

"Sod off, Ray."


	9. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: could i request a fill about michael and his bad eyesight please?

_Crunch ___

__Fuck._ _

__Michael lifted his feet off the ground and groaned when he realised that, yes those had indeed been his glasses under his foot. Glasses that were now cracked down the middle and completely beyond repair as he held them up close to his face._ _

__He hadn’t ordered new contact lenses for months, he had been just fine with his glasses up until this point, so he had nothing to replace the now shattered frames. He blinked blurry eyes at the doorway. He could go downstairs and tell them, just take the morning off and go get some new ones but that would mean asking one of the others to take him, there was no way he was getting anywhere with the state his eyes were in right now. There was too much to be done and he would never live down stepping on his own glasses. Nah. He’d just put up with it. It wouldn’t be the first time he had gone without his glasses, he would just have to be a bit more…careful._ _

__He tossed the frames at the trash can by the closet and heard them hit with a thud as he slowly made his way down the hall and to the stairs where, again he was very careful about every movement – falling down the stairs wasn’t on his list of things to do today._ _

__Slipping into a seat at the table he smiled a tired greeting to whoever was sitting around him, by the bright blur on his left he assumed one was Ray, and awkwardly stared ahead while trying not to blink and blow it._ _

__"Lost your glasses?" Ryan asked through a mouthful of food, gesturing to Michael’s face with his fork as he ate his breakfast._ _

__Michael shook his head, knowing he would be answering this question all day. “Contacts.” He replied smoothly as he reached over the counter for a glass he thought was right there but apparently not and his hand missed completely; looking around hoping no one had noticed his fumble as he withdrew his hand back into his lap. Luckily they were plenty distracted with their groggy morning routine to take any mind of him. He had no idea what he dressed in when they were all nearly ready to leave the house, he thought he had picked up his Rage Quit shirt but without squinting to see he couldn’t be sure. His socks were definitely not matching though, that he could be certain of. Though he didn’t really care._ _

__The journey to work was an ordeal in its own right. He tripped down the front step, missed the handle of the car door and nearly fell over his own desk chair as they arrived at the office. Each time he was met by a snarky comment or a laughing remark about how he was turning into Gavin and all he could do was laugh along lest they figure out what was really going on. If any of the guys were suspicious he had no idea due to the fact that he couldn’t see a single one of their faces._ _

__Around lunchtime he found himself sat at his desk, eyes squinting at the computer screen. He knew there was work to do and he’d be expected to film a let’s play soon but not being able to see a damn this was hindering his ability to do anything. All his focus was going into not looking like he was basically blind. He had a headache too, it was a slow building one but fucking strong; throbbing right from the base of his skull to the front and making him feel a bit off kilter and dizzy. Jack had bought him a sandwich for lunch and it remained uneaten on his desk while he tried to get his hands to stop shaking. He tossed back a couple of painkillers discretely and chased them with a gulp of Red Bull. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and snorted when Geoff made a snide comment about firing him if he continued to not do any work so he clicked on any file that was under his cursor and hoped it looked at least passable for work he needed to finish. Again he was lucky and Geoff huffed, the hand disappeared, and he was left alone in the office._ _

__His attempt at making coffee for Ryan was abysmal, it was his own fault for asking if anyone wanted anything when he left to get himself a drink, it was just habit. It took him a good five minutes to find the sugar and he ended up overfilling to mug sending scalding water over the counter and onto his bare shins. He cursed and rubbed the reddened skin roughly to alleviate the throb; it took all his concentration to make it back to the office in one piece, still standing and he completely missed the look Ryan gave him as he handed over the, full to the brim, mug._ _

__He barely made it through the day, around 4 when he was returning to the office he made it as far as the door before he stumbled, feet tripping over something he couldn’t see on the floor and face planted onto the floor of the office, just barely missing the corner of Gavins desk as he toppled over to the soundtrack of shocked shouts and roaring laughter from the general direction of Geoff’s desk._ _

__"Jesus Michael, you okay?" Gavin asked with a giggle in his voice as he grabbed at Michaels arm and helped him to his knees._ _

__Michael rubbed his forehead where it had collided with the ground, knowing there would be a bruise there later along with his knees and hands. “Yeah.” He sighed, his headache was growing again, and the pills he took earlier completely worn off at this point._ _

__"What did you trip on?" Ray asked from his desk, not even bothering to get up and see the commotion._ _

__"I don’t know." Michael breathed, cheeks turning red from the knowledge that he was still on his knees in the doorway where everyone could see him._ _

__Someone came to kneel in front of Michael, he edged closer and the face sharpened slightly, enough for Michael to see that it was Ryan. “You broke your glasses.” The man stated smugly, holding out something dark and blurry in his hands. Michael didn’t need anyone to tell him what it was, he could tell from the tone of Ryans voice._ _

__He groaned, “When did you find them?”_ _

__"This morning, you missed the trash."_ _

__"When were you gonna tell me?"_ _

__"This seems like a good time, Michael I found your glasses." Michael reached over and aimed a slap at Ryans arm, his hand found its target luckily, he wouldn’t look like a total idiot again._ _

__Ryan chuckled and dodged out of the way of any further attempt at assault. "Think about this before you hide stupid shit from us again."_ _

__Hands gripped his and pulled him to his feet, arms immediately circling his waist and Michael was grateful in that moment that he was too blind to see the looks he must have been receiving from his boyfriends who were standing around him, blurred figures in the light office._ _

__"Come on, we’re going to the optometrist." Michael allowed himself to be led out of the office, head down in embarrassment and he couldn’t think of an answer as Jack asked him why he didn’t just tell them._ _

__He should have just told them._ _


End file.
